People commonly create and maintain a written “shopping lists” or “to do lists” (hereinafter “procurement lists”) to keep track of items to purchase. Such lists are often handwritten and hastily composed, e.g., a grocery shopping written list on the back of a used envelope or other scrap of paper.
The same part numbers designate the same or similar parts throughout the figures.